primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Prospero Industries
Prospero Industries was a scientific company responsible for many major breakthroughs in areas such from medicine to the environment. Its CEO was Philip Burton. Aim and achievements One of Prospero Industries' endeavors was to harness the power of the Anomalies and produce clean, safe, unlimited, free energy for the whole world by sucking "free" energy from them. The Project was called "New Dawn". Other works included bio-medical advances, energy and environmental engineering. History After the Anomaly Research Centre shutdown after a disastrous mission, Prospero purchased patcial ownership over the operation, reinstating it, meaning both Philip and the Minister had control over the ARC. the operation moved to a Prospero facility. ( , , Episode 4.1) At some point. Philip purchased a disused power station facility for Prospero to work on "New Dawn". (Episode 5.1) When new ARC team leader joined, he watched a Prospero video by Philip introducing himself, the company and welcoming newcomers. Episode 4.3 Phillip mentioned "New Dawn" to Connor Temple in what he thought would be his final words, as the room he was in was running out of air but fainted before he could. Later, Connor asked about it, but Philip said it did not matter. Episode 4.5 Philip tried to recruit Connor into Prospero but Connor was reluctant, however he later agreed with Philip to work for Prospero in his spare time. Philip told Connor that their work must remain secret. Episode 4.7 Connor started working in Prospero laboratory in the ARC. He created a device that could determine the date of an Anomaly. Later after discovering the principle of Satellite Anomalies, Connor theorised a convergence of Anomalies opening up all over the world. Episode 5.1 Philip told Connor to dismiss his convergence theory. He took Connor to the Prospero facility, presenting the New Dawn machine to him, but making him promise not to tell any of the ARC personnel. He told Connor that when the project is finished, it would make sense of the anomalies, and make use of them: To solve the greatest problem facing mankind to date. Burton explained that the anomalies were a resource, saying they had been so distracted by the creatures that they had't seen it until now. He said that he aims to produce clean, safe, unlimited energy for the whole world. Philip arranged for April Leonard to work as Connor's lab assistant but really she was to keep him focused. Episode 5.2 TBA Episode 5.3 TBA Episode 5.4 TBA Episode 5.5 During the Convergence, the New Dawn Machine is actived and closes every Anomaly on earth, pumping all of their energy into createing a super anomaly. However, during this process, Connor Temple had fallen through the Anomaly and is presumed dead. Before the New Dawn Machine made been actived, an anomaly opened up in the skys above Prosero, letting through a flock of Anurognathus, which resulted in the death of April and two Soilders. As the New Dawn Anomaly grows out of control and begins to cause global atmospheric changes of catastrophic proportions, Philip, realising what he has done, self-destructs the building in an attempt to stop the New Dawn Anomaly, sacrificing himself and destroying the building. Episode 5.6 Later, when the New Dawn Anomaly closed, most of the New Dawn facility debris was sucked inside. After Philip Burton's death, it is unknown what happened to Prospero Industries. It is likely someone else in the company took over running the operations. Appearances Appearances of Prospero Industries, not Philip Burton or the ARC organisation/building owned by Prospero. * (indirectly mentioned) * (mentioned) * *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 Category:Organisations